Don't You Know You're Beautiful?
by oceayen
Summary: This is a collection of romantic [sort of] drabbles. [Prompts and requests are very welcome. Any pairing is accepted. R&R!]
1. Dear Diary (GillXAngela)

**Hi! I get a lot of ideas that never get written down or used, so I'm going to express them here in this drabble collection. My aim is to post at least one per day.**

* * *

I. Dear Diary

Gill looked up as someone entered his room without knocking. He was about to snap at her, but he saw the book in her hands. The brunette he knew as the headstrong and annoying Angela met his eyes and threw the book beside him. "Saw your name on that thing. It was behind some bushes. Thought you'd want to have it." She smirked. Gill felt very clammy. "Wouldn't want anyone to read that, would we?" Speechless, he watched as she turned towards the door.

Snapping out of his daze, he called out nervously, "Wait! Did you read it?!"

"Of course not." Her expression turned serious. "Might want to watch out where you drop that thing, though." She grinned and went out of the room.

Shaking his head, Gill opened his diary and began writing a short entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe Angela isn't so bad after all._

_-Gill_

* * *

**It's not exactly one hundred words but making it shorter seemed wrong somehow. Anyway, requests are encouraged! Any pairing you want.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**

**EDIT [090713]: For GillXAngela fans, I have a separate one focused on GillXAngela. GillXAngela will still be posted here if it's requested on this one, but I'd prefer it if the GillXAngela requests are sent to the other one. It's called, "Fire and Rain". Thanks!**


	2. Maybe (MollyXJulius)

**A/N: Here's 58animelover99's request. She wanted a MollyXJulius one. I hope you like it! Also I couldn't think of a better chapter name. If you have ideas, feel free to suggest!**

* * *

II. Maybe

There was a party in the inn that night and Molly had just finished preparing. She was waiting for Julius to pick her up since they were going to the party together.

_As friends._

Still, she hoped he would notice that she looked much better than usual.

Hearing the doorbell, she rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey, Jul. You look great."

Julius beamed at her. "You too, Hon." Then he frowned. Her smile fell, too—did she do something wrong? "There's something missing…"

Before she could ask, his hand shot out and plucked off all of her hairpins in one expert go. "There. It looks perfect the way it normally looks." He winked at her. "Shall we?"

Molly nearly melted on the spot. Maybe she _did_ have a chance.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't expect that much response for the first chapter. IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY. Thanks guys, I love you all! I have two more drabbles to work on. Heh.**

**Love,  
Ocean**


	3. Axe Practice (LukeXAngela)

**A/N: Here's Icefeather's request! LukeXAngela.**

* * *

III. Axe Practice

After a few exhausting hours of practice, Angela still held the axe unsurely. The big, dangerous-looking tool looked quite out-of-place in her small hands. She was ready to give up.

"It's okay! You'll get the hang of it." Luke smiled at her, his own axe still stuck in the stump beside him. He hardly looked winded. "I'll help you if you want. We'll have an extreme time!"

"Really?" She smiled shyly.

He hugged her, much to her surprise. "Aw, you're too cute, Angie. Sure!"

Blushing, Angela slowly extricated herself from his hold. "Um.. Ah, thanks, Luke. See you tomorrow, then?"

* * *

**A/N: I was originally going to do a scene where Luke sort of controls the axe from behind her to show her how to hold it (so it's like he's hugging her from behind) but it wasn't flowing right.  
I remember asking my friend a while ago to request something, and he said PopuriXRick. Yeah. I have weird friends. But then again, I _did_ say that _any_ pairing is accepted... Oh God.**

**Love,  
Ocean**


	4. A Drunken Confession (KathyXOwen)

**A/N: Le Redhead Merchant's request, KathyXOwen!**

* * *

IV. A Drunken Confession

"Get up!" Kathy ordered, forcefully pulling Owen's arm with her. She was stuck with the duty of getting him home because he was too wasted. He wasn't even _that_ drunk, really. It wasn't as bad as the last time, which Kathy would prefer to never remember. Still, he'd drunk more than usual. She wondered what drove him to.

After a few minutes of walking, they fell in a heap again, only with him on top of her.

It would have been a nice position, really, under different circumstances.

She tried to push him off. "Owen! Get off!"

"Kathy..." Owen murmured. "I really, really like..."

His eyes were closed.

The blonde cursed and tried not to think about what he had been going to say. _How on Earth am I going to get us both home? What was he going to s—_

_Focus, Kathy, focus!_

* * *

**A/N: I used the drunkard!Owen cliche. XD**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	5. You Jerk (ChaseXAngela)

**A/N: Here's a ChaseXAngela one, requested by Anonymousgirl88!**

* * *

V. You Jerk

"You jerk!" Whipped cream hung from Angela's right cheek and her hair.

Chase's head was resting against the wall. "It was an accident. I knew having you work here would be a disaster."

A few steps later he was flattened against the aforementioned wall. "You did that on purpose. You will pay."

The sadistic gleam in her eyes worried the chef. She was being scary—he figured he should escape before it's too late. There were only two inches between them when he was suddenly struck with an idea.

So without thinking, he leaned forward and licked the cream off her cheek. Angela froze, stunned, and Chase took the opportunity and sprinted out of the room.

The click of the lock brought Angela back to Earth.

Red with anger and something else, she glared at the now-closed door. "You... YOU JERK!"

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I really enjoyed writing this one since it's one of my main ships. Hee.  
****By the way, who wants to have a cover made? Just PM me. The form's on my profile. I like making covers in my spare time.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	6. Curry (SkyeXWitch Princess)

**A/N: Lilybud requested Skye/Harvest Goddess or Skye/Vivi! I chose the second one but I wasn't sure if she meant Vivi or the Witch Princess in the DS game so I made the Witch Princess one since Skye is from the DS game and all. [However, Lilybud, if you did mean Vivi as in Animal Parade Vivi, just let me know and I'll post a new drabble.]**

* * *

VI. Curry

"Oh. It's you. How lovely." The sarcasm was clear in the Witch's voice. She knew who exactly her visitor was without even turning around. Who else but him would be foolish enough to enter her house without knocking?

The silver-haired man pretended to not notice the sarcasm. "I am quite the sight, aren't I?" He set a dish on her desk. "Curry?"

She finally turned around. Skye grinned triumphantly—he knew she adored curry. He loved curry, too. It was one of the things they actually admitted to have in common. "Hmph. Your cooking isn't even that good."

Despite her statement, she tried the curry anyway. He didn't ignore the small smile on her face; he just ignored the way it made him feel inside.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, three of my friends found out about this and asked if they could make drabbles and have them posted here, too. I gave them permission. You'll know if it was written by me or one of them because of the credit and all. They're A.L. Kingsley, something with "fangirl" and "69" [I forgot], and one still has to make a FF account. I must warn you that they can be inappropriate, but I asked them to keep it PG-13 and fluffy so it should be fine.**

**Love,  
Ocean**

**P.S. When the A/N is longer than the actual chapter.**

**EDIT [090613]: A.L. Kingsley, RipGrammEr-621 [changed her UN], and FatandFabulous will be submitting some stuff in the future. These guys are awesome friends. Actually no, they suck. Hi guys!**


	7. Birthdays (WizardXMolly)

**A/N: Wizard/Molly as requested by A Guest!**

* * *

VII. Birthdays

The Wizard did not have a birthday.

He had one once, but that was a long time ago. It was now forgotten, and the people who bothered to remember it were gone. Wizard had thought_, what's the point_? And over time, he forgot it as well.

However, Molly just wouldn't let the topic go. That girl was a big believer in birthday celebrations. In fact, she gave him a present every day, just in case it was his birthday. He found the gesture strange, but nice as well. It made him smile—she made him smile. He'd smiled a lot more in the past year than in the past century. It befuddled him.

"When is your… birthday?" He asked her one day.

"Fall 2," she replied.

He had to start planning his present soon.

* * *

**A/N: I'm starting to like this couple a lot more. And I just reached 140+ visitors, yay you guys! :D Review! I love reading about your opinions and requests.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	8. Anytime (FelicityXHenry)

**A/N: Felicity/Henry, requested by Karisma Jestler!**

* * *

VIII. Anytime

Henry watched as Felicity wolfed down one dish.

And another.

And another.

_And another._

He didn't understand how someone could eat so much. Especially someone who looked so delicate. Oh well, he was taught not to judge people by their looks. Besides, he felt really, _really_ good, knowing the Felicity liked his cooking.

"That was delicious!" She said as she finally finished the last plate. "You should cook more."

"Want to cook together next time?"

She seemed happy, but also surprised by his response. He understood why. It wasn't an unknown fact that she was not the best cook out there. "Really?" Her cheeks were a bit red, he noticed.

Henry smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if they're OOC or anything. I haven't played their game before. Although Felicity is really gorgeous. I plan to write some sort of sequel for this one.**  
**These people are going to be submitting some stuff for this fanfic in the future: A.L. Kingsley, RipGrammEr-621, and FatandFabulous. RL friends of mine. One of them *cough*third mentioned*cough* wants to write something dirty but I won't let him. But do you think innuendos would be okay, or not? No smut or anything, really. Just innuendos.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	9. Children (LukeXCandace)

**A/N: Here's LukeXCandace, requested by blacksunset1214!**

* * *

IX. Children

Gill had ordered a new laptop from the mainland. He had no idea that the other young adults were currently tinkering with it.

"What's that?" Kathy pointed at an open window.

It was a picture of child. Looking a lot like Gill and Angela combined.

"I know this! You combine the faces of two people and it makes a baby." Bo smirked, aware of the blackmail he had.

Luna grabbed the mouse. "Let's try Luke and Candace!" The bluenette, realizing her sister's plan, shot a pleading look. Luna ignored it and a picture of a blue-haired child popped up on screen. "Cute, huh?"

Luke examined it. "Yeah. Candace, we'd make an extreme kid!" He laughed.

Candace covered her flaming face with both hands. Underneath, though, she was fighting a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST ADDING A HINT OF MY FAVORITE PAIRING. SUE ME.**  
**Anyway, Gill, that's creepy. Next time, use a password.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	10. Concern (JinXAngela)

**A/N: AngelaXJin, requested by MimiZ!**

* * *

X. Concern

"_...Again._ Fourth time this week, Angela. Fourth." Angela knew that Jin was upset with her. She just didn't understand why. Okay, so she'd overworked herself for the past few days. So what? She was _fine_. Why would he care, anyway? She didn't need his concern.

She'd given up on that the moment she saw Anissa.

The farmer was getting irritated. "You're a good friend, but really. I'm fine."

"But—" Jin looked like he didn't want to back down, but something in her expression must have stopped him. He kneeled in front of her, and even in this position, her sitting and him kneeling, they were nearly the same height.

She felt her mouth go dry and a warm feeling creep up her spine. Their faces were so close.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I thought things needed a bit more romance. I just felt that the earlier chapters were cute, but not romantic enough. You feel me? But this isn't _that_ fluffy either, I think... Sigh.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	11. Chicken (LillianXAsh)

**A/N: Here's LillianXAsh, suggested by Icefeather!**

* * *

XI. Chicken

"H-Hey! Come back here!" Lillian called out as the chicken slipped away from her grasp. She sprinted after it. Catching chickens was a lot harder than it looked.

"Oof!"

She was sprawled on the ground, on top of someone. Her cheeks turned red, upon realizing that someone was a boy. Not just any boy. _Ash_, of all hastily rolled away and stood. "Sorry, sorry!"

Ash got up and waved it off. "It's okay." He smiled. "Why the hurry, though?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered. "My chicken! It ran away!"

"There!" Ash grabbed her hand and ran. By this point, her mind was more focused on his hold than the chicken itself. The chicken clucked, and if one looked closely, it seemed quite smug and satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: Sneaky chicken! Hahaha. 300+ viewers and nearly 40 reviews. Thanks! I feel like I don't deserve you all, so I'm gonna improve, I swear. Okay Ocean, get a grip. You're over 10 chapters YOU NEED TO GET ON WITH THE ROMANCE ALREADY.  
Also, for GillXAngela lovers, I have a new story focused on them. It's another drabble collection, titled "Fire and Rain". Check it out if you want.**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


	12. Stable Kiss (VaughnXGwen)

**A/N: VaughnXGwen for Symphonic Fantasia!**

* * *

XII. Stable Kiss

"You like me." The stable became more deathly silent after she spoke. It was like each animal was holding its breath, anticipating Vaughn's response almost as much as Gwen was.

The cowboy continued brushing a cow, as if she had not said anything. "I don't."

Okay, so maybe he was lying. That didn't mean he had to admit it. He didn't want to confess—in the end, both of them would only get hurt.

He turned around, thinking she was gone, when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. Before he knew it, Gwen was kissing him. And he was kissing her back.

After a moment, she broke away. Vaughn let out an involuntary growl, then cursed himself. _Why the hell did I kiss her back? That only made things worse._

Gwen smiled. "Your actions state otherwise."

* * *

**A/N: Yay. I finally made a more romance-y chapter! Also, nearly 400 visitors! Love you all, even though most of you are ghost readers!  
Also I'm thinking of deleting Fire and Rain and transferring the GillXAngela drabbles from there to here because I want to use that title for another GillXAngela story [not drabble collection this time]. Yeah, only I would delete a fanfic because of something like that. Although there's also the fact that I don't have enough inspiration to make two drabbles everyday. What do you think?**

**Love,**  
**Ocean**


End file.
